Doubting the Double Life
by TheQueenV
Summary: This is a two-piece, inspired by the Matt Hardy/Lita/Edge triangle. I wrote it in about two, three days, and it involves my Jeff/OC/Randy.
1. Chapter 1

She scratched at his back furiously as his mouth lavished her neck. Her fingernails couldn't seem to sink into his skin deep enough, though he was buried deep inside of her. His panting... His breath... The heat radiating from his body warmed her through and through. And for the past few weeks, she couldn't seem to get enough of him.

With one last groan, he exhaled, deeply satisfied. He released her thighs, and she let her legs drop from around his waist. Pressing her hands flat against his chest, she managed to move him back enough that she could slide from against the wall.

"Where you leaving to?" he asked her as he buttoned his jeans.

She slid her black leggings back onto her long legs. "You know I have to be back in North Carolina."

"Flight's tonight? I thought that was tomorrow morning."

"No, I'll be back there by early morning." She watched him walk over to her, pulling the bag she carried everywhere out of her hand and dropped it back onto the couch. He pulled her close to his bare-chest body, wanting to kiss down her neck again. "Randy, stop it. You know we're seeing each other next week when you guys stop in South Carolina."

"A week seems too far when it comes to seeing you," he said, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her plump lips. She seemed so intoxicating. He wanted to drink in her very essence. He wanted all of what she was. But she was quick to slap his hand away.

"I have to go now." She zipped up her bag and threw the strap over her shoulder.

He watched her leave out his locker room door. He knew. That's what killed him the most. He knew she was going to North Carolina to see him. He didn't want _him_ touching what he claimed to be his. Calina was his, and _only_ his. His nose flared out in anger at the very thought. Lips pressed together, he gave it some time before grabbing up his bag and left out the room.

"""""

"Cal!"

She stopped and turned to see the face she was looking for in the massive crowd of people. She loved him, she really did, and there was nothing in this world that she wouldn't do or hadn't done for him. She took care of him when he was at his lowest, and was there standing tall with him when he was at the highest peaks of his life. Having been with him since they were both out of high school, she thought she'd always be with him.

"Cal," his voice said again as he pushed his way to her. "Hey, baby." He pulled her into a hug, his hand gliding through her dark locks.

"Hi sweetie." She looked around and behind him. "Where's Matt and them?"

"Oh, back at the house," he began as he firmly laced his fingers with hers. "Matt started up a barbecue."

"Oh awesome," she said as they began pushing through the crowd together. "I didn't expect that for my homecoming."

He wrapped his arm around her, helping her to push her way through the body around them. She was pleasantly surprised with who she saw next.

"Shannon!" she exclaimed, holding her arms out to him. "How are you?"

"Doing okay," he said with a smile. "How was your flight from New York?"

"It was all right. Rather long." She hopped into the front seat of the vehicle. "I'm so ready for the barbecue. I'm so hungry."

"""""

"I don't know, man. I'm telling you, she's a little bit different. I can't explain it. Something's funky with her."

"Man, she's been your girl for how long, and you can't read her yet?" Matt placed his feet up on the wooden railing and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I know, I know," he said as he readjusted his hat. "It's just something." His stare wondered off to the side of Matt's house where Calina was sitting down on the trampoline with Shane and Shannon. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him which was odd because they never hid anything from each other. As he silently wondered what it was, her figure suddenly hovered over him.

"Me and Shannon are going to his parlor. You guys want to come?"

"You getting a tattoo?" Matt asked her.

"Probably not this time."

"No, you go on ahead," Jeff said. "We're still on for dinner, right?"

"Yes we are," she said with a smile, then leaned down to give him a quick kiss. "We'll be back later."

Both Matt and Jeff watched her walk back down the deck steps and around the side where she would meet Shannon at his car.

"Doesn't seem like anything's wrong with her," Matt said, noticing her mannerisms towards his younger brother were pretty much normal.

"No, it doesn't. But there is."

"""""

Jeff sat in the small restaurant, waiting for Calina to return. What had it been, ten, fifteen minutes since she said she had to use the restroom? He was thankful though, that the people in the restaurant knew who he was since he was a child. He was certain no one would bother them. And just as he looked up from his half-eaten plate, she was making her way back to their table. He eyed her as she sat down, taking a sparse forkful of food into his mouth.

"What took you so long?"

"How long was I gone?" she asked, picking up her fork and continuing to eat like she hadn't been away at all.

"At least ten minutes," he said. "I know it doesn't take you that long to pee."

She became silent as she placed her fork down with a clink, sighing deeply and putting her hand on her forehead. "Why do you want to pick a fight with me, Jeff?"

"I _want_ you to tell me the truth," he said solidly. "There's something going on with you."

"There's nothing - "

"I know it, Cal," he interrupted. "Don't tell me bullshit lines. You think I don't know you enough?"

"Jeff, if all you want to do is fight with me, we can leave."

"Is that what you want to do? Leave?"

She exhaled and leaned back into the chair. "I want you to stop being passive aggressive. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_?"

"There's nothing wrong with me." She stood, swiftly making a move for the door. Jeff stood, pulling out his wallet to throw some bills on the table, and went after her. By the time he emerged from the restaurant, she had already walked down the road. He quickly jumped in his car to follow her.

"Cal," he said from the car window he rolled down. "Cal, get in. It's too cold to walk tonight."

"I'm fine," she said in a short tone.

"Get in the car, Cal," he insisted.

"I'll walk home."

"Come on," he continued like he didn't hear her. "Let's go back to Matt's."

"I'm going home, Jeff." The thoughts flashing through her mind were cut off by him sharply turning the car to cut in front her path. She stopped at the front end of the car, putting her hands on the hood. "Are you crazy?"

He opened his door, half standing out of the car. "Get in the car, Calina. I'm taking you home," he said firmly. He watched her as she stood and placed her hands on her hips and raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"No." She heard him exhale at her defiance. Ignoring it, she walked around the front of the car and continued on her way home. She left Jeff behind, standing at his car, lost as to what just happened.

"""""

He spotted her standing with her rolling luggage in hand. His eyes traveled from the top of her head, where her long, dark hair was jet straight and pulled back in a high ponytail. Then his vision landed on her chest in which she wore a black leather jacket over what he assumed was a black tank top, which made his eyes travel further down to the leather pants that fit so snugly around her full hips. Those incredibly long leather-clad legs ended with thick-soled black boots. Licking his lips, he made his way towards her.

"Hey, Randy," she said, giving him a hug.

"How was your time at home, baby?" he asked, taking the handle of her bag from her hand.

"Good," she said, flashing him a bright white smile.

She wasn't a big talker, but she was unusually quiet on the drive to the venue, where she would store herself away in his tour bus. He didn't immediately leave to prepare for the show tonight, instead staying with her in the bus. As she emerged from the back of the bus, in one of Randy's shirts, he leaned against a counter in the small kitchenette.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?" She sat down on the leather couch, pulling her legs to cross in front of her.

"You haven't really said a thing since I picked you up."

She sighed, raising her head from the notebook she was writing in. Tapping the pencil on the paper, she looked at him. "He's suspicious."

"How?" Randy asked calmly.

"I don't know, but he is. I haven't given him any reason to question me. At our dinner the other night, he asked me - "

"Dinner?"

"Yeah," she said, going back to writing in her notebook. "We went out to dinner."

"You went out on a date with him?"

"Randy," she said, looking back up at him. "I can't act strange. We always went out to eat together."

He didn't even notice he was grinding his teeth together as he looked away from the woman that sat in front of him. "Did you spend the night with him?"

"No," she said quickly. "Went to the restaurant first night I went back home. He wanted to argue, I left, and I didn't bother being around him after that."

She swallowed, looking back down to her paper. She hated lying to Randy. It was really a few nights in that she and Jeff went to their dinner. She _had_ spent a couple of nights with Jeff, making love to him. A part of her wanted it to be the same with Jeff as it were for so many years. But knowing how she also lied to Jeff now, she knew it would never be. Randy was the one who had stolen her heart away from Jeff, and neither of them knew it. Of course, she was just supposed to be something good on the side to Randy. Something he also hid from his wife.

The anger that flared in him didn't escape her attention.

"I can't believe you're getting mad. I didn't ask you about Samantha," she stated without looking back up to him.

"I'm not getting mad." He quickly grabbed his bag, hoisting it on his shoulder. "I'm heading to the show now. I'll be back later."

_Get it together, Randy,_ he said to himself as he headed out the bus door and walked to the venue. _She's not supposed to be special to you. You know she's with Hardy._ But still, he was so incredibly drawn to her, he couldn't help but feel that rage boiling inside of him at the mere thought of Hardy putting his hands all over her. He didn't even want to attend the show. He wanted to drive the few hours to Cameron, North Carolina and kick Hardy's ass. His nerves calmed though by the time he met up with Dave in the arena.

"""""

"You okay, man?" Dave asked, noticing his close friend seemed far being being all right.

Randy snapped out of his thoughts and slid a clean shirt over his head. "I'm fine," he said pulling the shirt down over his body. "Just having some issues with Cal."

"Issues with her? I thought she wasn't going to be an issue."

"She wasn't," he answered sharply, then bowed his head as he placed his elbows on his jean-clad knees. "Dave, I don't know what to even think. I hate the simple thought of him touching her in any way. Then she claims not to have slept with him the week she went back home."

"Do you believe her?" Dave asked as he finished pulling his socks onto his feet, then slid them into boots.

"I want to," Randy replied, running a hand over his crew cut hair. "But I don't." He looked at Dave, who now stood, strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Want to go out tonight?" he offered.

"No," Randy said, thinking. "As much as I probably should, I'm just going to go back to the bus and try not to get mad at her."

Dave gave his friend a small smile. "Suit yourself. See you at the next stop."

He watched Dave leave, still wondering why Calina seemed to start his fuse every time he thought of her. The walk back to his tour bus seemed to go on for hours, even though it was only a five minute walk from the back doors of the arena. He knew it was too late to end things with Calina. He was already too deep in. Even when she's not around, he smells her... thinks he sees her... and to everything that was him, he swore once or twice, he felt her touch him. She was just supposed to be a curvy, sexy woman on the side for him. Someone he could have when his wife wasn't around. But now... now she was turning into someone who was around _because_ his wife wasn't there.

He opened the door to the bus, dropping his bag to the side of the couch. He didn't want to face her, knowing of the rage that still simmered in him. At the same time, he wanted to ravage her and make sure she knew on a deeper level that he owned her. He was confused at the moment though as she wasn't sitting on the couch where he'd left her.

"Cal," his bold voice said. He made his way through to the back of the bus, stopping in front of the door to the back bedroom, when he heard her voice. He dropped the hand that was going to open the door. Who was she talking to?

"Yeah, I know, but I can't be there, Jeff. I'm sorry."

_Jeff?_ "The fuck?" he questioned softly to himself as he continued to listen.

"I wanted to be there, but – No, no, I'm with a friend. She needs some help with her baby... Yeah, I know, but I can't just leave her without any help, Jeff. She's got a newborn. Come on... Yeah, okay, fine. Night, babe."

Randy didn't know if he wanted to bust through the door and tell that motherfucker not to talk to his woman, or if he should just leave with the excuse of going out with Dave. He froze again, though, as he heard her moving around, and he heard the slight squeak of the mattress, indicating she had sat on the bed once more. Raising his hand again, he opened the door, and her head immediately turned to him.

"Did you call him?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

"I, uh, no... No," she stammered.

"So he called you?" He slowly walked to where she sat on the foot of the bed.

"Yes, he, um... He did." She watched him as he lifted his look to the ceiling, only for his glare to land back down on her. If she didn't know any better, she would have told anyone that she was scared of him at this moment. He stood menacingly over her, the look in his eye daring her to do anything before he told her to do so.

"He called, and you answered," he reported back to her with a slight chuckle.

"I was supposed to go somewhere with him," she said softly, her words trailing off as she fiddled with the wet tips of her hair, as she was fresh out the shower. His lips straightened out as he spoke.

"I didn't ask why. I don't care what that piece of garbage says to you. All I know is he better not say anything more to you."

Her face then straightened out. "He's my boyfriend."

With the swiftness she knew he possessed, his body was over her robe-clad one, holding her arms down forcefully, and she felt his warm breath on her face.

"_I_ am your man. You visit that little shit for a week, and you seem to have forgotten that. What do I have to do in order for you know where I stand?" After a few moments without her saying anything, he nodded his head. "You understand that you belong to me, don't you?" He threaded his fingers through her loose, damp hair and pulled her head back. "Don't you!"

"Yes, Randy!" she nearly screamed out. Her hand went up to hair that was being pulled, and tried prying his hand from it. But he willingly let go and stood. He shut the door, then stripped himself free of clothes. Calina had scooted up to the pillows piled up against the headboard, the flame that Randy always ignited in her, turning up full force as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his naked body.

He yanked the robe of her, exposing the luscious curves of her body. Running his hands down the sides of her body, they landed on her full hips and he took the liberty of moving his hands into her heat. He loved the sound of her moan as his fingers began stroking between her sensitive folds. He watched as she threw her head back in pleasure, her body giving into the touch of his hand giving him just as much pleasure. He loved when Calina melted into him. Loved it when she seemed to want to be absorbed into him. That was something he's never had with anyone before.

His thoughts became hazy though as he felt her lips around his hardness. He sucked in air through clenched teeth, her warm mouth consuming him, giving him sensations that almost became unbearable. After a few more minutes of her heavenly mouth, he pulled her up and pushed her down onto the bed. She immediately fell into the form that Randy loved to see, her legs spread to invite him. And boy, did he accept the invitation.

His mouth hovered over hers as he slid into her, a moan from her exciting him even more. His thrusts were hard and rough, demanding her body to take whatever he wanted to give to it. Control and possession is what drove their sex, and it's what drove him to claim her over and over again. He continued to relentlessly pound into her, the short, little screams coming from her only fueling the power of his thrusts.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing him with all her might as she climaxed, her walls intensely milking him. Randy could no longer hold back as he poured himself into her, his face pressed into her full bosom. She breathed heavily, letting go of the pillow she desperately gripped to place her palms around his face. He looked up at her, not able to stop the words that flew out of his mouth.

"I love you, Cal."

Her body stiffened, her brows furrowed. "What?"

Randy wanted to pull away from her, but he couldn't. Her body was warm to him, and so very comforting. He couldn't deny that that was what he felt from her at the start of this. She wasn't like every other woman he laid with. Even his own wife couldn't provide the warmth that he felt from her.

"What do you mean?" he heard her voice again. He felt her soft hand push his chest, effectively pushing him off her. Wrapping the sheet over her body, she turned to look at him.

"I didn't want to say it," he said in a low tone, laying flat on his back with an arm on his forehead.

"But you meant it," she said matter-of-fact.

"Does it matter if I do?" he asked, looking up at her.

She crossed her legs and brought her knees as far up to her chest as she could. "I don't know." Her voice was quiet, and it nearly broke his heart to hear it. "But, I know that I don't mean anything to you."

"Oh, come on," he said in a harsh tone. Standing up, he dressed in some sweatpants and a shirt. "You can't honestly think that I've been keeping you around for nothing."

"But, this was only - "

"Only what? The best sex we've both ever had in our life? The nights we spend together are not the best nights we've ever had? Cal, you can't think it's been just for sex. Even if you don't want to admit it, you've felt the same way."

"But, it didn't matter, Randy!" she cried out. "What do you mean it's more than sex? It's not supposed to be!" A manicured fingernail went up to her lips.

"Well, it is. So what do we do now?" he asked as he laid back onto the bed.

"We stop seeing each other. No contact. What else is there to do?"

He looked at her, then shook his head. "No," he chuckled. "No, no, no. That's not possible."

"Why is it not possible? Randy, it has to be."

"Why? So you can go back into your lifeless relationship with that vibrant freak?"

"You have no right to say anything about my relationship with Jeff. I love him and - "

"And what? You love him so much that you cheat on him? You lie about your every move that he doesn't see you make? You're with a friend with a newborn? Really, Cal?"

"I risk my relationship, my lifetime friendship with him just to see you," she breathed out as she looked at him with disgust. "How dare you patronize me. How dare you assume that Jeff doesn't mean anything to me."

"How much does he mean to you, Cal, when you're with me every chance you get? You've known for a while that it was more between us. You're not stupid."

"No," she said as she stood. "I'm not stupid. But I am completely fucking senseless for letting this go on." She slipped on her panties, then a white tank top. "For letting it happen at all." She slid on a pair of jeans, then began gathering her things.

"Hold on," Randy said, jumping up. "Wait a minute, Cal." He pulled the bag from her hands. "Wait a minute. If you can honestly stand here and tell me that you feel absolutely nothing for me, I'll let you leave and never bother you again."

She paused in her track, knowing he was right. But she felt so bad about betraying Jeff, she didn't know what to do? Go back to him, and back to their relationship that had been lacking something for quite some time. And she couldn't blame Randy; He just happened to be the one she found what she was missing in Jeff. It could have been anyone. She looked up at him, realizing that his words had hit her harder than she wanted them to.

"How do I tell him? I don't know how to tell someone who was my best friend for half my life, that I don't feel for him anymore." Tears welled in her eyes. "How do I do that, Randy?"

"Don't worry about that right now, baby," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "Don't stress out about it. Things will work out."

"It's so wrong," she cried. "I've been so wrong to him."

He gently stroked her back, soothing her with soft whispers and kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Calina had been home in Cameron for a few weeks now. Her plan to continue to be normal around Jeff had fallen through in every sense of the words. They'd grown so apart from each other, that Jeff didn't know what to think. The first few days of her being home, he had asked her if she were drinking, or if she were under the influence of something. Under the influence of _anything_. Little did he know that the only thing she was under the influence of was Randy Orton.

Jeff was so desperate to find an answer from her, that when she was gone from the house or sleeping, he began looking through her bags. Just when he was going to give up searching the fruitless canvas bags, one bag of hers caught his attention. It was a small rectangular reddish-pink glittery bag. He picked it up from the bottom of the suit case and pulled open the Velcro flap. It was a bag in which she kept the little amount of makeup she used, so it was to his surprise when he saw papers piled behind the black mesh pocket.

He unzipped the pocket and pulling out the neatly folded papers. Receipts are what they looked like, but this looked too neat to be average store receipts. Looking through the layers, he started reading what he began to realize were ticket stubs with receipts wrapped around them. _Plane tickets?_ Jeff was more confused as ever. Then he saw it. An unsealed envelope that was tucked beneath the clear plastic pocket, buried from sight under the makeup.

She was over at Matt's at the moment, and he took the time to grab her phone from the nightstand. He knew something was wrong by the way she guarded her phone from him. It was something she'd never done before. In fact, they had shared a phone at one point. So he was more than shocked when he realized that she protected the contents more frequently now. Since her guarding began, she had bought at least two new phones, each replacing the one before it. But now he had the current one in his hands.

He scrolled his thumb down call after call, almost sickened at the name he saw. Incoming and outgoing calls, his name appeared time after time. All the text messages, sent and received, his name again appeared more than anyone's. His heart dropped when he took the contents out of the envelope, reading where the destination was to.

He heard the front door open and close, along with his dog barking in excitement. He roughly piled everything together and made his way to the kitchen where she stood.

"Hey, babe," she said to him, with what he knew was a fake smile. He would have known that even if he hadn't found the papers in which he tossed on the counter before her.

"What is that?"

She stared blankly at the papers she couldn't believe he found. "Where did you get those?"

"What are they, Cal?"

"Jeff - "

"I can't fucking believe this." He turned from her, hands running through his hair. "Who is it? Is that what you've been hiding? Huh? All these months of doing shit behind my back, you've been flying to see someone?"

"Jeff," she repeated as she took the papers.

"Who the fuck is it!" he shouted out, whipping back to face her again. He grabbed her arms, pushing her back into cabinet. "You won't even tell me, will you? Won't even tell me that you've been fucking Orton? Can't even tell me, can you?"

"I'm sorry, Jeff," she whispered out. "I wanted to tell you."

"But you didn't! I had to find out by going through all of your shit," he said as he shoved her harder into the cabinet. "You're going to go see him in three days? When were you going to tell me that, Cal? I got to look through that fucking phone that you hold into your chest to find shit out. You think it's safe to leave it laying around when you think I won't be back, right?" He shoved her again.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed out as she felt her head bang against the cabinet door. "I wanted to tell you!"

"Do you love him?" Jeff asked, his eyes pleading with her to tell him a negative answer. Pleading for her to tell him that he was the only one she loved. "Do you fucking love him?"

She could no longer contain the wall of tears that broke down. The sobs that came from her answered his question and confirmed his worse fears. She reached out to him as he stepped away from her.

"Jeff, please," she cried out. "I love you."

"You do? That's funny, because I don't show my love to you by fucking other women."

"Just listen to me, please."

"Listen to you? I don't even wanna talk to you."

He escaped her grasp, disappearing into the bedroom she knew they'd no longer share. She didn't want to follow him. She didn't want to admit that he'd found her out before she was remotely ready to tell him. She wanted to make it out that her seeing Randy had been after their relationship. She screamed out, still crying loudly, as she slouched over the counter.

"Cal?" Matt's voice came from the front door. "What happened? What's going on?"

The look of concern and pure confusion on Matt's face sent her into a dizzy spiral. She didn't want to deal with them all knowing. Not right now. Maybe not ever. But having grown up with these guys, it was going to be much harder than she could ever imagine to simply disappear from their lives.

"Matt? What's going on?"

He turned to face Shannon, who had walked up behind him. "I don't know. Cal is crying and I don't see Jeff."

"He's in the bedroom," Cal managed to choke out between the sobs that just didn't seem to let up.

Matt looked at her the whole way into the bedroom, where he did indeed find Jeff. He wasn't exactly in the state he expected.

"What's going on, Jeff?" she heard Matt ask.

"She's fucking around on me, man! I told you! I fucking told you there was something wrong with her!"

Calina continued to cry as she found her way over to the couch and sank into it. Shannon walked over to her, sitting next to her as he gingerly put an arm around her.

"I fucked up, Shan," she said after her cries had subsided a bit. "I fucked up. I should have ended it with him. I didn't want to hurt him. I really didn't."

"Bullshit!" Jeff's voice seemed to resonate throughout the house. "You did!"

She looked up to the bedroom door down the hallway where Jeff was trying to burst past the arms of Matt which held him back into the room.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Shannon asked her.

She shook her head, wiping at her puffy eyes. "No, I'm going to pack."

"Yeah, that's what you fucking do! You fucking pack your shit up and leave!" He tried again to push past Matt's arms. "You're a motherfucking liar!"

"Well, if she's going to pack, Jeff needs to get out of the bedroom," Shannon pointed out to Matt.

"I won't touch her," Jeff said in a calmer voice to his brother. "No, I won't attack her. I'm not like that, Matt. You know that."

Matt managed to move his younger brother out of the room, keeping him away from Calina as she slipped into the bedroom to repack her belongings. She pulled out two more of her big luggage cases from the closet and filled them with all of her things. By the time she stepped back out, Shannon was helping her tote three large suit cases and a couple of smaller bags out to her car.

"Thanks, Shan," she said as she turned to the tattooed man. They quickly loaded the bags into the trunk space. Shannon didn't want to know the wrath that Jeff was to become. He'd seen how much rage and anger he had when a fan of his was stalking Calina. Shannon didn't even know the whole story, but he knew it was nothing good.

"""""

"You what?"

"I can't," he repeated, still just as unbelievable.

"Why the fuck not? Do you know what I've sacrificed? The lifetime of friendship I had. The comfort zone he was to me for most of my life," she said with anguish. "And you won't divorce her?"

"Cal, I never said I would. We have a daughter together. I can't just break my family up."

"So, what? It was just fine for me to break up my life?"

"You aren't married to him, and you don't have any kids together. Yours was much easier than mine."

"Easier? If letting go of a lifetime of love is easy to you, certainly you can divorce her."

"I have a daughter. It's not so simple." He sat back on the couch, putting his arms behind his head. "That doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you. Believe me, you're everything I want. Samantha just happens to have my first child. I can't push her to the wayside, regardless of me loving her or not."

The sudden shouting outside of his locker room door broke their conversation. Randy stood at the banging on the other side of the door.

_"Get the fuck off me!"_ the female voice said. Calina's heart sank down to her feet. It was Samantha. _"Randy! Open this fucking door! No, get off me! Randy!"_

"Stay here," Randy said to Calina, then went to the door. He didn't even have a chance to attempt to keep her out before Samantha burst through the door. "Hold on now, Sam."

"No! Cal, how could you?" She pushed past Randy, marching towards Calina. "You pretended to be my friend? You watched my child? She considers you to be her aunt, and you do this to me?" The few tears that streamed down Samantha's face didn't phase her as she continued to question the woman who stabbed her in the back. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean for it to go on this long."

"This long? How long?"

Randy cleared his throat. "A couple of months."

Samantha looked to Randy. "So what? It was just going to be a one time thing? Once was all right, as long as your wife didn't find out?" She turned her attention back to Calina. "And Jeff was just supposed to be okay with it too? The girl he grew up with, wanted to marry and have kids with? Was it worth it, Cal? To ruin two lives?"

"No," Calina said as she broke down again. She turned away from them and sat on the edge of the couch cushion near the arm of it. Randy couldn't stand the sound of hearing her cry. Even with Samantha finding out, it still didn't make him feel bad enough about it to want to leave Calina. He stood in front of his wife, urging her to look at him.

"Was it worth it, Randy?" she asked, her eyes searching his for some sort of answer.

"I love her, Sam. I wanted to tell you, but how was I supposed to tell the mother of my child that I no longer felt the same for her? How was I supposed to tell you?"

"By being a man!" she cried out. "I have to find out from messages that Jeff forwarded to me? I have to find out that you love another woman from hearing voice mails and – and – and reading text messages!"

"I wanted to tell you, Sam. I did. And I'm sorry that I didn't."

"Do you want to be with her?" She saw Randy's jaw clench and unclench, and she already knew his answer. "Fine," she said nodding her head. "That's fine. Papers will be served to you."

"Whoa," he said, pulling her back when she turned to walk away. "Papers? Sam, I don't want a divorce."

"You just think I'm going to let you be with another woman?"

"We can't, Sam."

She snatched her arm away from him. "You should have thought about that before you did it. About your family. About me, and about your daughter."

Randy watch her hastily wrench open the door and disappear. He paced around in front of Calina for a few moments before she spoke.

"I can't do this, Randy."

"What? What do you mean you can't do it?"

"I can't. I've hurt Jeff and I've hurt Sam, and I didn't want to."

"It's a little too late to try and pull back now." He stood with his arms crossed, watching her cry before the reason why she was hesitant now hit him. "You didn't know he wanted to marry you, did you?" He sat down next to her, exhaling deeply.

She shook her head, her manicured hand still to her mouth, and whispered, "No."

He nodded his head, looking down at his hands in disbelief. "So a little promise about him wanting to marry you makes you want to crawl back to him?"

"What?" she said looking at him.

"I thought I meant more to you than that, Cal. If Sam never found out, or didn't care, I'd be fine with spending my life with you."

"Was I always supposed to be stowed away to you then? You were never going to tell her. I guess it didn't matter to you. You would have been fine if you could have your cake and eat it too."

"And what did you think would happen, Cal?"

"That we would start a family!" She stood, leaning her head against the cool lockers, trying to subside her massive headache. "I didn't want it to go this far. You were just supposed to be something on the side to me too."

He jumped up to stand next to her, placing an arm around her. "But we love each other now."

"So why hide it?" she whispered. He walked away from her, as if he didn't have a real answer for her. She watched him pace around the locker room, her mind wracking any possible answer he would say. But his answer never did come.

The night ended, and the left in silence together. Calina didn't even want to bother going to the hotel room, as she opted to sleep on the bus. Randy didn't even protest. Didn't even ask why. And as she lay on the bus, barely sleeping at all, she questioned why she let the situation even get this bad. Not caring to try and sleep anymore, she pulled out her phone and called the number that belonged to the one person she had loved since childhood, not able to stop herself from crying as she heard his voice mail.

"Hey, Jeff," she said softly. "I don't want to tell you that I'm sorry anymore. It seems so pointless now that the damage has been done. I didn't mean it to be like this though. I should have controlled myself better. I should have thought of you more. You've been my life for most of my life, and above everything else, I just wanted you to know that I still love you. I just hope that you'll forgive me." She sniffed as she heard the beep indicating that the voice mail was done recording, and plopped her phone down on the bed next to her as she fell back and silently cried herself into a sleep.

"""""

He listened to the voice mail she had left him for probably the tenth time now. They hadn't spoken to each other in a week. And to be completely honest, he didn't want to talk to her. Not right now. But he knew he would eventually get over the hurt he felt from her betrayal. He had been going through his closet, pulling out several of the numerous photo albums they had together. Picture after picture of memories together. For so many years, it was just him and her. Just the two of them.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around why she had done it, and there was a part of him that knew he'd probably never know. All he really knew was that he wanted his Cal back. He wanted her to be next to him in life. As he flipped through the endless pages of them, he hoped that he would be able to see past the person that broke his heart. He knew that wasn't really her. That wasn't the Calina he had grown up with. And he made a promise right in this moment to work out any issues they had. To work on himself so he could be better, and move on from this nightmare.

"""""

The house was newly built within the past year, and she stood from her car not being able to contain her excitement of seeing his new home. He seemed to want to keep talking to her when she had spoken to him earlier that day. She shut her car door, slinging her small jean bag over her shoulder before making her way up the stone walkway. It was to her surprise that he opened the door before she was half way up to the door.

"Hey," he said to her as she bounced up the steps.

"Hi." She could tell in his green eyes that after all she put him through, he still had love for her. "Short hair," she said, lifting her arm to touch his freshly cut hair. "Looks good."

"Thanks," he said running a hand over his short locks. "Come in." He moved to the side of the door, holding his arm out to the inside of the new house.

She stood in front of him for a moment, looking over his face. "Thanks, Jeff."


End file.
